


Of Crows and Ash

by AugustBackride



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: But we knew that all ready, Drug Use, F/M, Greg is Sweet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Schizophrenia, Their mom is a worried bean, Wirt and his mom are bookworms, Wirt has a mullet and I refuse to believe anything else, Wirt is a sensitive boy, Wirt's Poetry, tw just in case, wirt cant catch a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustBackride/pseuds/AugustBackride
Summary: Tragedy struck on Halloween night. The storm is over, but how will Wirt's family deal with the damage it has done?
Relationships: Gregory & Gregory's Frog | Jason Funderburker, Gregory & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), The Beast & Wirt, Wirt and Greg's mother/Greg's father
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Loud in Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622018) by [enby_opossum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_opossum/pseuds/enby_opossum). 



Excitement filled the air as kids and teenagers alike take to the streets on Halloween night. Kids go door to door for candy, teenagers egg houses or make out in abandoned ones, and parents reminisce on their youthful days.

A pale, tall, thin figure adjusts his outfit tediously, hazel eyes shining in frustration. "Come on, brother o' mine! Jason's getting antsy!"

chimed a young voice. "Just a second, Greg!" shouted the lanky boy, his semi-deep voice full with urgency. After a lint roller and a little more shouting, he left his room and descended down the recently waxed, burnt oak steps.

"There you are, Wirt! If you hadn't gotten down here sooner, Jason would've started croaking the alphabet in reverse." Said Greg in a merry voice. 

He had a body as round as a doughball and a face with the innocence of a newly sprouted cabbage. "Where to first, worry-wort?" asked Greg. Wirt's face flushed as red as a beet.

" Don't call me that." Jason and Greg shrugged at each other and marched out the door with a skip in their step.

"Be safe, honey. Don't be out past midnight." cooed a voice as soft as a quilt.

"I will. Love you, mom," said Wirt with warmth in his tone.

"We won't do anything stupid, Right, Greg?" Wirt asked, suspicion apparent in his question.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. I can't make any promises!" Chirped Greg.

Wirt rolled his eyes, but a smirk still made its way on his face as he turned away from the kitchen and towards the porch. "Up, Up, and Away!" Greg exclaimed as his tiny legs circle the lawn. Warmth and comfort filled Wirt's chest.

"Alright, space ranger. You up for trick-or-treating?" Giggled Wirt with a smile in his voice.

"Let's get a move on, partner!" Greg shouted. 

They sang and skipped down the sidewalk with Jason hopping right behind them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg, Wirt, and Jason go door to door for candy and all is right with the world. Right?

Wirt tapped his thighs in rhythm to Greg's peppy tune and Jason's Croak sounded a little bit brighter. 4 or 5 houses down, Greg started picking up and naming rocks.

"flat Jack or Skinny Jimmy? That is the question." Greg sighed dramatically, an obvious jab to a certain poet.

"I don't think you're saying that in the right context," Wirt spoke with furrowed brows.

"You say tomato, I say potato." Greg Proudly stated With a cheeky grin. As annoyed as Wirt was, his dimples sat beside his smirk.

"Save me the melodrama, Shakespeare. Let's get a few more houses and head home." Wirt giggled.

"Race ya! last one there is an awkward romantic!" Greg yelled as his tiny feet ran to the next house with Jason Funderburker dangling under his arm.

"Hey!" Wirt exclaimed As his long legs gave chase towards Greg and his navy blue cape soared with a swoosh.

The sound of pebbles slipping under shoes, jovial laughter, and shouting echoed throughout the neighborhood. The jack-o-lanterns seemed to flicker in delight. As the boys and their frog came across the last house, curiosity nudged them towards the graveyard right next to it. Wirt walked into the ebony gates, and under the washed-out, cobblestone arch. Hesitantly, Greg followed his brother. An unsettling quiet rang throughout the cemetery. The air was heavy and cold. The crunch of dead grass seemed to echo. Wirt then started to have a full-blown conversation with someone that wasn't there. Almost as if he were in a place other than here. Jason croaked with the hint of a question in his outburst. It was dark and cold, and everything but the moon seemed to be looking down at them.

' _What's wrong with Wirt?_ ' Greg asked himself in vain. It's very obvious that something is off, but he didn't know what. Dread continued to lick at his back.

"Um, Wirt? I don't see any candy here. Or interesting rocks." Greg mumbled nervously, fumbling his fingers as he spoke.

Wirt was mumbling incoherently about birds and whatnot. As Greg was about to attempt to wake Wirt out of his hypnosis, his older brother sank with a thunderous splash. Smackdab in a pond. Not knowing what else to do, Greg ran to the nearby house and cried for help. Wirt woke up in a police station, soaking wet. He was confused about how he got there.

' _I could have sworn I was talking to Beatrice a second ago,'_ Wirt thought as he tried to piece together this predicament. Before he could finish that train of thought, something small, round and squishy wrapped around his leg.

"Wirt! I was so scared! I thought you were gone forever!" cried Greg as he sobbed into Wirt's pants. Wirt's heart broke at the sight of his normally cheery and unafraid little brother shaking and crying.

"I'm so sorry, Greg." Wirt apologized. He didn't know what for, but that was all he could do right now. He wasn't sure of what he did or what happened but must have really spooked him. He bent down to embrace the younger brother in hopes to comfort him. Jason joined in with a sad croak. Wirt's cold, slim fingers ran through Greg's brown locks as he cooed and reassured the little boy. 

" _Where were you two?_ " Their Mother whispered with a silent sob.

Wirt stood up, scooped Greg and Jason up into his arms, and slowly turned to face his mother. Her small frame trembled and her grey sweater did the same. Her soft blue eyes were swimming in sadness. She walked down the off-white hallway and cupped Wirt's face with her small hands.

"I was so worried, Wirt. I didn't know if someone took you o-or if you two were hurt," She cried, her shoulders shaking as she spoke. 

"I'm sorry, Mom," Wirt whispered with a broken sob as he leaned into his mother's touch. The small family silently embraced a little longer in the police station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! and I kept my promise~
> 
> Shout out to the guest that gave me kudos! thank you so much!  
> Anyways, see ya next time! feel free to comment~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt is having a chat with Beatrice. Greg overhears and goes over to investigate. (Lots of fluff)

The ride home was silent. Wirt sunk deeper into his seat as he felt his mother's eyes on him. He held his slender legs close to his chest as the car engine silently grumbled. When they arrived home, Their mother rushed them into the house and insisted that the boys change clothes. Wirt took a brisk shower and dressed in warm clothing. He slipped on a sweater whos yarn was a rich shade of green. His sweatpants were a deep, earthy brown and his wooly socks were a soft sienna. He made his way to his room and sat down in front of his desk. Its oak body was dressed in balled up paper, coffee stains, music sheets, a pen cup, and poetry. His chair creaked as if to welcome him back. His mother briefly checked in to see if he was alright and offered him a cup of hot cocoa. Before he could pick up his mug, he heard the soft fluttering of wings.

"Hey, Beatrice." Wirt greeted the little songbird.

"A little birdie told me you got into trouble with the authorities. Care to explain, young man?" She teased. Wirt playfully rolled his eyes at her remark.

"Alright, alright, you caught me. what's the damage, Sherif?" Wirt joked as he raised his hands in surrender.

"I'll take an explanation as a pension for your release. What happened to you? We were talking one minute and then, _poof."_ Beatrice chirped, her wings folding in and expanding to emphasize her statement.

Wirt's eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought.

"I'm not sure. All I remember is waking up cold and wet. In a police station." Wirt tried to explain as hands danced about while he spoke.

"It would do us some good not to dwell on it too much. Don't want you to get a brain cramp for thinking too much." She said with a smirk prominent in her voice.

"you're terrible," Wirt teased.

"Oh, I know," Beatrice stated with pride.

As the night progressed so did their conversation. They talked and laughed, blissfully unaware of the suspicious younger brother in the room next door.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg and Jason Held their ears close to the wall to hear what all the racket was about. Greg turned to face Jason in confusion, the googly eyes on his frog onesie shaking about. Jason did the same.

"Who is this Beatrice person? Why wasn't I invited?" Greg asked Jason. He shrugged in response. 

"Well, put on your marching boots, Jason Funderburker! We're gonna blow this popsicle stand!" Greg exclaimed as he hopped off his bed with Jason tailing him down the hallway.

Greg and Jason peeped through the crack to see Wirt chuckling.

"Ewww, your brothers are gross." Wirt gagged dramatically.

Greg tried to see who his brother was talking to, but no one was there. Wirt shooed the left side of his bed with an eye roll and a smile. There was a pregnant pause. 

"See you when I see you." Wirt bid the empty space beside him farewell.

Greg and Jason look at each other.

Then to the door.

They nodded, and dramatically kicked open the door.

"You listen here, Wirt! The jig is up! Who were you talking to?" Greg shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at his older brother. Wirt chuckled at the sight. It was so cute, he couldn't take Greg seriously in the slightest.

"Hey! this is no laughing matter! I need answers!" Greg pouted.

' _I wish I had a camera right now. This is so precious.'_ Wirt cooed to himself with his hand covering his mouth. 

"Relax, Officer Hops. I was just talking to my friend, Beatrice." Wirt said with a smile.

"Where is she? I don't see her anywhere." Greg said, pout still intact. 

"I'll tell you everything in a bedtime story," Wirt promised as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

Greg nodded as he yawned, his frog doing the same with a quant croak. Wirt picked the duo up, tucked them into bed, and told them a story about a place called "The Unknown".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit-
> 
> 3 kuDOS
> 
> Thank you guys so so much!
> 
> (I love your work xathira <3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt is cleaning the kitchen and his mother is worried about him.

Greg and Jason fell asleep halfway through the story, so Wirt decided to join them. The sight of the two siblings and their pet frog snuggling together under the quilt warmed their mother's heart. She turned off the light on the nightstand and plugged in Greg's favorite lily pad nightlight. She rested a little easier that night. A wave of calm washed over their house that night. Wirt woke up and slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Greg and Jason. He went into the compact kitchen and washed the dishes, the stove, and the beige tiled floor. As he moved from the dishes to the stove, he was completely unaware of his mother watching him from the end of the stairwell.

"Good morning, Wirt." she greeted. He jumped in shock, his back hunched over like a scared kitten.

"O-oh. G'morning, mom." He greeted back with an embarrassed flush. They shared a silent yawn.

"Do you want some coffee? I can brew some for you if you want." Wirt said as he scrambled away from the stove towards the coffee maker. His mother tried her best not to laugh at him.

' _He's such a mess. It's adorable._ ' She cooed to herself. It was hard not to dote on her sons, but she worried about Wirt more than anything. especially after what happened last night.

"So, Wirt," She started. Her son raised an eyebrow.

_"What happened last night?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Kudos.
> 
> Bless you, beautiful people~
> 
> Thank you so so much and once again, don't be shy!  
> Any thoughts, opinions, or suggestions are welcome so don't be afraid to comment!
> 
> See you next time~
> 
> (sorry for how short this is. I haven't been feeling great. I'll make up for it!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt's mom tries to ask him about what happened. The beast decides to visit.

_ What happened last night?" _

Wirt bit his lower lip at the question, and his eyebrows knitted together in worry. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt and hesitantly looked at his mother. Her face was painted in concern. His eyes fell into worried crescents as he tried to think of what to say. 

"Um," Wirt started softly. He scratched his sleeve nervously, and he kept his eyes on the floor.

"I'm not all that sure of, um-" He rubbed his cheek with his fingers in an effort to calm his nerves. He slouched in uncertainty. He was unaware of his Mother nearing tears watching him try to speak to her. She sauntered up to him and cradled his hand. He looked at her and she stared back. They shared a comforting silence.

"I'm sorry, honey. I was just worried a-and I just wanted to know if you were okay. We can always talk about it later." His mother softly spoke. She kissed his forehead and thanked him for the coffee. He went to the living room with a sigh, too deep in his moping to notice the antlered shadow near the curtains. Its glowing eyes smiled deviously. He planted himself silently in front of Wirt and waited.

Wirt heard a creak by the kitchen and looked up. He met with a pair of glowing eyes instead. The hypnotic, colorful hoops within them seemed to never stop moving. From his calves to his scalp, his hair stood up like proud crops during harvest. A violent quake danced on his back and down to his hands and feet. Sweat trailed down beside his Wide eyes and trembling lips. 

**"Oh, how precious. You're scared out of your wits."** Bellowed The Beast in a voice as dark and smooth as castor oil. Wirt tried to speak, but all that came out was incoherent, blubbering.

The creature turned towards Wirt's Mother and chuckled. 

**"It seems she is too."** Said the beast before he vanished. Wirt turned his shaking body towards his mother. Words couldn't describe how terrified she looked.

"Y-y-you didn't see him?" Wirt stuttered as he pointed a shaking finger where the beast once was.

"Honey," She nearly sobbed.

_ "No one was there." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My school took a fat, clumpy, elephant shit on me.
> 
> (thanks for 10 Kudos!!! yay!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast gets physical. Wirt's Mom tells Greg to stay put and calls her husband about what happened.

_"No one was there."_

Wirt's stomach lurched at the statement. Glass beads of sweat continued to roll down his skin. He was shaking like a tree in an unrelenting thunderstorm. He managed to move his trembling legs towards the stairs. His mother almost called out for him but reached for her beeper and decided to call her husband instead. As Wirt ascended up the steps, they started to chip back. They creaked and cracked as loud and harsh as a crying forest in a wildfire until they resembled a stair of oak logs. Wirt picked up his pace. The hallway upstairs resembled an eerie, overgrown forest. He crept through the malevolent setting as non-relenting quivers ran down every inch of his being. He heard a voice call his name from afar.

"Is anyone there?" Wirt asked. He turned towards where he heard the voice and was met with a hauntingly familiar pair of glowing eyes. After a heavy silence, The Beast walked towards Wirt. 

**"Don't be afraid, Wirt. It's only me."** The Beast mocked with a throaty chortle before slicing a wooden claw down Wirt's leg. 

" _Fuck!"_ Wirt cried out in pain. A pained cry made its way out his throat. He shut his eyes, praying he was just having a long, terrible dream. When they opened, he was bleeding, crying in the middle of the hallway with a knife in his hand, and his mother panicking over the phone. His breaths were short and frantic and he was soaked in his own sweat. The familiar sound of tiny marching feet came from downstairs. 

"Officer hops to the rescue!" Greg cheered as he skipped towards the steps.

 _"Stay downstairs._ Don't come any closer, Greg." She sternly told the younger brother. Greg's demeanor changed as he started to grasp how serious the situation was. He hugged Jason a little tighter.

While still in a panicked daze, Wirt glanced at his leg. It looked like the inside of a sweet, overly ripe strawberry that bled copious amounts of dark, velvet fluid.

His stomach sloshed and swished at the gruesome sight. Everything he ate last night decided not to wear out their welcome inside his stomach. They gave haste through his esophagus and into his mouth. The sounds of Wirt throwing up seemed to reverberate through the house.

Tired, scared, sweaty, and in pain, Wirt leaned against the wall. He heard stomping up the steps and before he could blink, he was on his way to the ER.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast gets into Wirt's head (poor boy).

The dull throbbing in Wirt's leg couldn't hold a candle to how conflicted he felt. 

"What's happening to me?" he thought aloud as an idle hand made its way to his forehead. He tried to steer his attention towards something else, but to no avail. The sterile smell only added to the room's bleakness. Other than a nurse that would check in from time to time, Wirt was beside himself. He let a small whimper pass through his lips. His chest was heavy with deep and painful loneliness. Wirt observed the callouses on his hands and smiled glumly at the week-old ink smudge on his thumb, unsuspecting of the shadow in the left corner of the room. It made its way over to Wirt, stalking just outside of his peripheral vision. 

**"What a delightful sight! The Pilgrim's gone mad."** The Beast cooed mockingly. Wirt's shoulders tensed at his words. I balled his clammy hands and toes up so tightly, the knuckles were turning white. His HR monitor beeped a little faster.

**"There's no point in questioning your sanity, Wirt. It's as pointless as hunting an elf."** The Beast chuckled maliciously, running a claw down Wirt's cheek. It amused him to see the boy wincing away from the unwanted touch. 

**"** **_You can't pursue something that isn't there._ ** **"** He whispered in Wirt's ear, a smirk clear in his tone. The eldritch creature backed away from him and circled around his hospital bed like a hungry animal. The frail boy shook worse than tall grass in autumn. 

"No, t-that can't be right. I-It can't be anything  _ serious, _ it's probably just-"

**"It's just stress?"** interrupted The beast with a smug tone.

**"I don't think mutilating your leg is a product of stress, dear Pilgrim."** As if agreeing with The Beast, the pain in his leg went from a throb to an ache. Wirt whined at the worsened soreness. He met The beast's gaze and earned a deep, throaty chuckle.

**"Your poor mother's probably worried herself into a fever. First an incident at the graveyard, and now this? I can't imagine how she feels,"** He snorted.

He gripped the bedsheets with shaking hands. Wirt was nearing tears at The Beast's words. His lips trembled as he tried to swallow a sob. Afraid and overwhelmed,

Wirt cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless the people that bookmarked this story-
> 
> seriously, thank you! That means a lot!  
> I applaud your patience ~w~
> 
> thank you so much for 18 kudos!
> 
> That's i n s a n e to me
> 
> Feel free to comment suggestions, ideas, and whatnot.
> 
> see ya when I see ya~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt's mind is in a fragile place at the moment (I will do my best to show you his mess of a thought process).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a weird writing block on the previous and current chapter, but here I am!
> 
> 21 kudos!!
> 
> Y'all are amazing!
> 
> I'm sorry if it's annoying for me to talk about kudos all the time, it really makes me happy to see that people enjoy this :)

tears and snot sang on Wirt's tongue. it had been well over an hour since The beast left, but coughs, Hiccups, and sobs continued to jump softly around the room. The frail boy ran thin shaky fingers through his hair to pacify himself. Wirt buried his head further into his knee, hoping to make himself seem smaller. Invisible even. He just wanted to disappear. His toes scrape the stiff comforter as the pull back into a clinch. 

_Click._

Wirt whipped his head up towards the door. He was sure there was someone or _something_ there but as of late, his eyes and his brain didn't seem to be on good terms. his lashes eloped each other in a tight embrace. 

"Is everything okay in here?" spoke a voice as light and airy as a breeze. After a short pause, the lashes slowly separated.

A nurse.

She was a handsome woman, soft blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a face with the chiseled nature of a chapel ceiling. Wirt let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. His body went runny with relief.

He tried to reply, but his throat was raw and lathered in mucus. He ran his fingers over his throat and gave a small cough.

"Would you like some water?" 

"yea," Wirt said, his voice raspy and barely above a whisper. The nurse told him to sit tight and left. while he waited, he traced light figure 8s on his thigh and wore a thoughtful look on his face. While nothing is set in stone quite yet, or at least that he knows of anyway, Wirt was still in awe at how quickly his life changed. Oh, how he wished for normalcy again. He deeply regretted his longing for something exciting or different. He just wants to be at home with his mother, brother, and frog. No weird, beast shadow creature or waking up in police stations soaked in pond water. Comfort and stillness are all he wants right now. Wirt lied down and closed his eyes. He felt as if the world he was in was just a distant memory. Suddenly, he heard a symphony of crickets and an audience of croaking frogs. The air was moist and cold. The potent smell of wet soil lingered around his nose. Wirt's eyes fluttered open to observe his surroundings.

He was next to a Millhouse. 

_In The Unknown._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt has a moment of peace to sort through his grievances.

The ambient sound of rain.

The hushed choir of frogs and insects.

The earthy smell of wet, rich, fertile soil.

Wirt felt like a pebble at the bottom of a lake, content and accepting of his surroundings. He stayed on his back and listened further to the coaxing noises of the woods. The faint sound of tapping came from the mill's roof. Much like the rain, the sound was repetitive but not unwelcome. The light crunch of leaves whispered in his ear. This forest gave Wirt the familiar warmth of maternal comfort. It reminded him of when his mother would soothe him by rubbing circles on his back when he was younger.

 _"I hope_ _she hasn't popped a vein stressing about me,"_ Wirt thought.

He couldn't even begin to fathom her possible worries. His poor mother was two seconds shy of a crying fit when that _thing_ appeared. Oh, how he wishes he could take it back. The light rain heavies and mellows out shortly after, almost as if to hush Wirt's thoughts. A hearty croak from a proud bullfrog waltzed its way to his ear. He feels his heart swell with guilt.

_Greg._

Wirt's stomach stirred with sickening regret.

_"What have I done?"_

A small part of him knows this is well beyond his control, but he can't help but blame himself. He turned to his side and combed the grass with his hands. Wirt's face was sporting a look of guilt and heartache.

_"Home again, home again_

_This one thing I long_

_How far gone am I_

_To mourn a life that is still in my grasp?_

_I'm drowning in the seas of my own mind_

_Far out of reach from the point of return_

_While I haven't reached the bottom_

_In no way am I close to the surface"_

He closed his now watery eyes with a trembling sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt has a beautiful heart-to-heart with Greg.

Wirt wakes up the next day. The unknown melted away and, sure enough, he was back in his hospital room. the soft sound of rain tapping the roof reminded him of his visit to the mystical wood. He looked to his right and found a paper cup of water. he smiled at it and took a sip, watching the rainfall with long-awaited content. The background noise of bustling faculty grounded him in the present. While admiring mourning clouds, he heard the sound of tiny, frantic footsteps.

Is that..?

He cleansed his mind of the thought. Greg was likely to be in class at this hour anyway. How dare he get his own hopes up-

"Wirt!"

His head swiftly turned towards the door. There stood his mother and brother. Wirt's lips curled into a toothy, genuine smile, something his mother hadn't seen in a _long_ time. The tiny youth held his older brother as close as he could and Wirt cradled Greg's head close to his heart. Their mother soundlessly slipped out of the room to avoid spoiling the boys' tender moment. The siblings stayed like that for a while, wordlessly embracing each other's presence. Wirt softly stroked over his brother's baby hairs, prompting Greg to nuzzle closer. 

"I missed you, Worry-Wort." Wirt softly snorted at his brother's statement.

"I missed you too, Officer hops."

There was a comforting stillness before Greg spoke up again.

"Wirt?"

"Hm?"

"Dad came by this morning. He's _really_ mad at you."

The older sibling noticeably stiffened.

"What did he say?"

"He..."

Greg paused before trying to start over.

"He called you a psycho and...He said that...that It's not safe for me to be around you." Wirt has never heard Greg get so upset.

"Maybe he's afraid."

"Wirt, he's our _dad_. He shouldn't be scared of you."

The eldest sighed.

"I know."

Silence engulfed the siblings once more. They wordlessly soothed each other by exchanging reassuring squeezes. Close to each other, they stayed, unmoving for an extended period of time.

"I love you, Greg. Don't you ever forget that, okay?"

"I love you more." Wirt giggled at this.

"I love you _most_." 

Wirt gave Greg the goofiest Eskimo kiss he could and tickled a lively laugh out of his little brother. Their mother observed quietly through the door window, her heart was moved at the wholesome sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43 KUDOS!
> 
> Thank y'all so much! that means a lot.
> 
> As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt's mother talks with him and gets him prepared for a 72-hour stay in the psychiatric wing of the hospital. (Very Wholesome)

"Hey, Greg?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Can I have some private talk with your brother for a moment?"

Greg gave a pout but nodded and left the room with a dramatic "Woe is me" monologue. Wirt's mother put a stuffed duffle bag in the visitor's chair and sat on the corner of Wirt's bed.

"Hi, honey."

Wirt's mother gave her son an endearing squeeze that he eagerly reciprocated.

"Hi, Mom."

Wirt pulled away from the hug and took a good look at his mother. She seemed to have aged a decade. His brows knitted together and his lips folded into a thin line.

"Do I look that bad?"

Wirt flushed.

"No, I just feel guilty."

"For what, sweetie?"

"You were worried about me, even though you don't need to-"  
  
  


"Wirt, I'm your mom. Worrying is my _job_."

His mother cupped his ear, running a thumb over her eldest son's baby hairs.

"Well, um...we have to talk about your stay here."

"Stay?"

"It's only for 3 days, Just to make sure you don't have another accident."  
  
  
  
Wirt looked glumly at his injury and shared a knowing glance with his mother. He could've sworn he heard the beast chuckling somewhere. His mother suddenly bounced out of her seat and frantically looked through the tote bag in the hallway. She came in with a small stack of books.

"On the brighter side, I got you some books to keep you occupied."

Wirt's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"The Belljar, The Complete Stories, and-"

With the most adorkable face Wirt has ever seen his mother make, she whipped out another book. 

"Crime and Punishment."

Wirt's slapped his hands over his mouth.

"You didn't."

"Happy early birthday!"

Wirt has been begging nonstop for this book since the beginning of the year. 

"Thank you so much!" 

Wirt planted a fat kiss on his mother's cheek and proceeded to tell her about the book's impact and history. She happily listened. He looked so handsome when he was excited about something. He was kind, soft-spoken, goofy, and hilariously sarcastic, like his father. 

"Wirt?"

"And then he- Hm?"

"Whenever you feel scared, lonely, or sad, you can always talk to me."

Wirt put his book down.

"I can't imagine what you might be going through right now and...I want to try my best to be there for you."

They embraced once more, Whispering wordless goodbyes amongst each other.

"I love you, Worry-Wort."

Wirt's ears flushed pink.

" _Mom..._ "

She chuckled at this.

"Well, Your clothes are in the bag on the chair."

"M'kay, Love you too, Mom. Promise me you'll get some sleep."

His mother playfully held three fingers up and said,

"I, Marrianne Songthrush, Promise to rest once I get home; Scout's honor."

And with a silly salute, she left and Greg begrudgingly followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 52 kudos!!!
> 
> you guys are amazing.
> 
> Be sure to comment questions, I'll be holding a little Q&A in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast soundlessly lingers and it thoroughly unnerves our troubled teen.
> 
> (a bit dialogue-heavy)

_Is that a..turtle?_

Wirt eyeballed the creature for a while, Completely tuning out the voice of his therapist.

"Mr. Songthrush," 

"Oh, did...did you say something, Ms. Addison? "

"I was just asking you about your delusions, "

Wirt paused, opening and closing his mouth before speaking again.

"Which one?"

Wirt had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"The Beast."

As if on cue, noticed a pair of glowing eyes glaring at him from the corner of the room. The Beast wasn't speaking, only watching.

"I, _um,"_

Ms. Addison put her clipboard down and folded her hands. 

_"I don't like him very much.."_ Wirt's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"You mentioned that yesterday. Would you like to expand on that?"

The therapist motioned to his bandaged leg with her pen.

"Did The Beast do that?"

The silence was Dense and heavy.

"I don't think I want to talk anymore."

And they didn't. There was nothing but quiet for the rest of the session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry for my absence, I've been working on other stuff.
> 
> -Fun Facts-
> 
> 1\. This takes place in the same universe as the show but doesn't follow the story.
> 
> 2\. Wirt's mother was a girl scout.
> 
> 3\. Wirt's resentment towards his stepfather contributes to how motherly he is with Greg.
> 
> 4\. Marrianne and Wirt are both huge fans of southern gothic literature.
> 
> 5\. Wirt has a shag mullet.
> 
> What would ya'll like to see in the next chapter? Feel free to comment your suggestions! (I don't always have ideas, so that would be really helpfull.


	13. A little announcement

I feel like my writing style has shifted and doesn't quite match the voice I wanted this story to have. I think I'll go back and tweak some stuff before working on the 13th chapter.  
Thank you all for being so patient with me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome (they really help)!
> 
> This fanfic has a Tumblr! it's linked below if you'd like to check it out or give it a follow.
> 
> https://procrastinationexpress.tumblr.com/


End file.
